Harry Potter and the Seer
by hpforever1
Summary: What if another person could see what Harry sees whenever he sleeps or faints? What if another GIRL could? Could this be what Harry is looking for? Someone who understands him?
1. Maria

What if another person could see what Harry sees whenever he sleeps or faints? What if another GIRL could? Could this be what Harry is looking for? Someone who understands him? Sorry Ginny. Harry doesn't like you.  
  
Disclaimer: I am going to say this once for my whole story. I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! ::Wails in the background:: I think I own the plot though. If someone else has a story that is similar it is by chance.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Harry's parents died and the scar was made on Harry's forehead, someone halfway across the world screamed out in agony. Whenever Harry was hurt by Dudley, someone halfway across the world felt a stab of pain. Whenever Harry got close to dementors, or Harry fainted or slept and saw visions, someone halfway across the world saw the same thing. Who was this person that saw what Harry saw and felt what Harry felt? Her name was Maria Calder.  
  
It was a hot July evening and Maria Calder was sitting outside the muggle orphanage thinking. The headmaster of some school in England had sent her a letter asking her to come to the school at the start of term. She had not actually read the letter, but it was told to her by one of the adults that it was 'a boarding school in England.' "Why me?" she thought. Maria had always wanted to go live in England as a young girl, but she also really liked the girl's orphanage where she lived. It was a small orphanage, with just 30 girls, and everybody was friendly. Yeah, there were the dreaded chores that had to be done, but everybody usually cooperated and the chores were finished quite quickly. Yes, it did get lonesome at times, because there were only 4 people who headed the orphanage, and they were usually busy, but when they had time, they spent all of it trying to keep the girls happy. Maria Calder didn't want to leave her friends and safety at the orphanage, but her sense of adventure along with something else that she couldn't explain told her to go. In the end the latter side won and she went to tell the headmistress of the orphanage that she would like to go to the school.  
  
The headmistress then sat Maria down in her office and said, "I'm glad that you have decided to go. You are probably wondering why you were chosen, and I will tell you. ::long pause:: When you first came here, I knew that there was something different about you. You had a mystical type of sense about you. You were incredibly smart for a girl your age. At the age of one, you could already write your name and talk fluently. As you have grown, your knowledge has increased. I talked to a friend of mine named Minerva, Prof. McGonagall, to you, about you a long time ago. She is the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts, the school to which you were invited to attend. I told her about your unexpected turns at random times. She and the headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore did some detective work and discovered that you are a special child. You see, Hogwarts is not just any ordinary school, nor is Minerva any normal person. There is a world that is hidden and sheltered from most people. It is the world of wizardry. I know that it seems hard to believe that there are really wizards, but it is true. I am a semi-wizard, the only one of the age. That means that I can perform magic in life threatening cases. They gave me this power because of you. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Minerva is a witch. Not a witch like in most fairy tales, but a real, live, friendly witch. You will meet her tonight. The three of us are going to go out for dinner tonight. You will learn more then, but I beg you not to go blabbing to your peers about this. The world of wizardry is a secret world. 


	2. Dinner

Chapter two: Dinner  
  
"Come along now, Maria, we don't want to be late" rang the voice of the headmistress. It was 6:15 and dinner was at 6:30.  
  
Maria was standing in her room that she shared with 4 other girls. She was in her new dress that she and the headmistress had picked out earlier that day. Presently, the other girls that shared her room were doing her hair.  
  
Maria had told them that in a month or so she was going to leave them and go to a school in England. (They hadn't been told about the letter because the headmistress didn't want anyone nagging Maria about it. It had to be her decision.) And she also told them that she was going to dinner that night with the headmistress. They right away began suggesting colors of dresses, styles of hair, colors of nails, and everything else imaginable. The Headmistress had gone shopping with her earlier and on the way, the two of them talked about the future of Maria.  
  
"You will be able to come back in the summer if you wish, although you can stay in the wizarding world if you would like. You will start in your fifth year with the other classmates that are your age, but will, for the first semester be taking classes that are not the same as your classmates, to catch up with them. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore would like you to come a month before the school year starts so that you can start your training. That means that you will leave on Monday."  
  
"Monday! I didn't know that I would have to leave so soon! I don't know that I'll be ready to go by then!"  
  
"Maria, it was your choice to go to the school in the first place. You will be able to come back over Christmas and the summer. I know that I will miss you and I know that your friends will miss you, but every choice has its consequences. There is a whole world to be discovered at this school. I'm glad you accepted the offer."  
  
Suddenly Maria felt a longing to hug the headmistress. She had always been like a mother to her and all the girls. "I am really going to miss you guys," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 6:25, Maria and the Headmistress pulled up to the restaurant. They went inside where Prof. McGonagall was waiting.  
  
"Hello, Deena," a voice said.  
  
"Oh, hello Minerva, I didn't see you ther."  
  
"Prof. McGonagall, this is Maria. Maria, this is Prof. McGonagall."  
  
"How do you do." Maria said and curtsied, just as the headmistress had told her to do it.  
  
"How do you do." Prof. McGonagall returned. To Maria she seemed pleasant, but she also seemed rather uptight. "This year at Hogwarts I will be your transfiguration teacher." Maria reminded herself to behave. She was sometimes called the prankster of the orphanage. She had once put a frog under a guests seat. It was weird, though, because she did it with just her eyes. She was just thinking about it, and then all of the sudden it was there.  
  
The hostess seated the three of them and they looked at the menu. It was quiet for a very long time, and then Maria suddenly thought about her past. "Who were my parents?" she suddenly blurted out without thinking.  
  
The two women exchanged uneasy looks and then looked at Maria. "We don't know." Her headmistress finally said. "You were just left on the step. We don't know how you came to be there. Somehow, though you are connected to a boy named Harry Potter, but not by blood. There is some other connection."  
  
"I don't suppose you know who Harry Potter is though," Prof. McGonagall said.  
  
"The name seems to ring a bell, but it seems to come from a memory beyond my furthest memory if you know what I mean."  
  
"Harry Potter is a wizard that is the same age as you. He is one of the most famous wizards of our time. He is known for surviving a curse that is supposed to kill someone the instant it hits them, but I don't think that I'll go further into the details of his life now. I think that I'll let him tell you. Dumbledore, the headmaster at the school has told me how much to tell you now. He said that it would be a relief for Harry to meet someone who doesn't know of his past better than he does. You see, Harry is very modest, hating the treatment that the rest of the world gives him, treating him like a celebrity," informed Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"But how can I be related to him?" Maria asked. They were now almost finished with dinner.  
  
"Truthfully, nobody knows." She replied. This made Maria feel somewhat eerie. Then the Professor added, "I must be going now, Maria, please meet me at the train station around 10:30 on Monday. Deena, will you please make sure she gets there?"  
  
"Certainly. Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye, Maria and Deena." And with a pop Prof. McGonagall disappeared. Maria jumped. "Where did she go?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh, she just apparated," the headmistress said in a casual tone, and with that she walked toward the door.  
  
"Apparated? What does that mean?" asked Maria, running after her headmaster.  
  
"She disappeared and reappeared in another destination."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Is it good? Is it good? Tell me. Tell me. Sorry if there are any weak points. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, too. 


End file.
